


Growing Pains

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [108]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biology, Intersex Character, M/M, Menstruation, Original Character(s), PMS/PMDD symptoms?, Tampons, helpful friends, remember folks sometimes those "it's just cramps/my period" moments are not normal, supportive dads, the kid is too smart and quick growing for Xir own good but Xe's dealing with it like a champ, the talk? Sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker had another growth spurt while away checking out the school...Michael took one look at their little spiderling and starts a little internal worry, Xe looks to be about the age that young women start having to deal with a lot of things...He now understood why the "I'm a doctor you can ask me anything, don't be embarrassed" thing goes out the window when you're talking to your own child...At least, hopefully, they've got this thing a little easy going once they figure out some of the main problems going on





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> *Remember folks, Everyone had different events during 'that time of the month' some are lucky and mother nature just drops that annoying little box on the doorstep and quietly walks away...  
> Others... have to deal with the bitch kicking their front door in and falcon punching them in the gut before leaving them gasping on the floor and throwing the worst party on top of them before leaving them to clean up the mess at the end of the week...  
> Just, remember. 'normal' isn't supposed to leave you in sever crippling pain, and please do check with your doctor if you have that second event happen often. That's not 'normal'*

Michael grumbled at the sound of the elevator, rousing from his nap, “Am I gonna get pounced on?”

“I do believe so, sir.”

He grumbled as he shifted on the couch, preparing and smiling when the elevator doors opened, “Daddy,” he held out his arms as Parker bounced over to hug him, “I wanna keep going to the school! It's so much fun and there's so many people that are all like us! Well, not exactly but they don't blink at me or anything.” Michael just hummed and nodded as he curled around his spiderling, “Oh, and Kitty, she gave me so many clothes, and she taught me something! I still can follow the rules,” Parker jumped up and smiled as Xe bounced around, Xir skirt bouncing and swishing around leggings clad legs, “Now I can jump and climb and not worry about- being inappropriate.”

“Mean flash your boxers to everyone?” Michael smirked, “Again.”

Parker actually hissed and crossed Xir arms, “I was like, what 3 days old? Give it a break.”

“I see the teen angst set in,” he mumbled as he finally got a better look at his little spiderling. “You're growing so fast... you're not even a year old,” he frowned, reaching out in worry when his eyes settled on a very much teenage looking child in front of him. “I hope you don't keep growing so quickly... god, just a few days and you've gotten so big.”

Parker rolled Xir eyes, “Daddy, I'm fine. I just-” a shrug, “Spiders mature within their first year right? And bats aren't much different.”

“What happens if your growth doesn't slow when you reach adult hood?”

“Daddy, no matter what else there might be involved with me? I am still human- well ish.”

“Consider it parent paranoia...”

“I'm fine, Daddy, just- I grow faster is all.”

Michael groaned, “We- haven't had the whole talk thing have we?”

Parker covered Xir eyes, “Don't, just- I'm back home, at least for the weekend. Let's leave all that alone for awhile.”

“Okay, not pushing but- just- please, remember that whatever happens or if you get involved with anyone, you do have the capacity to both carry and father a child. And I am soooo not ready for grandchildren...”

Parker let out an annoyed chattering, “Not having kids, don't... I don't like people like that...”

“Still a thing that could happen, just- be aware of it.”

“Noted, moving on! Look what Kitty gave me!” Parker rummaged in Xir luggage to pull out a swimsuit, “She went through a growth spurt last summer, said it should fit me. I- didn't just wanna wear trunks...”

“Might still fit odd,” Michael finally sat up as he checked the suit. “So, you molted while you were gone?”

Parker grumbled, “Hate molting... it suuuucks, I'm stuck in my room and I can't stand anything touching me...”

“Blame your Papa for that,” Michael smiled as Parker slid off Xir shirt to let him check over Xir exoskeleton, “No breaks or cracking. Doesn't look like you got any bumps or bruising when you were resting after molting, that's good.”

“Yeah, it was alright, just sucked being stuck in my room most of the day. Oh! My room, they set me up with a white noise generator, it was... nice. Little difficult the first night but it helped clear my head when I was stuck staring at the wall when I was waiting for my skin to dry.”

“Any problems?”

“Well other than I didn't get my goodnight kisses? Nah,” Parker smiled and hugged back when Michael instantly scooped Xir up and kissed Xir forehead. “Think I wanna go into Science, like Papa...”

“Hm?”

“The Professor was discussing majors with me before I left, I'm thinking Science... maybe Bio-chem, or genetics? Kinda, I mean, I'm kinda an enigma. Would be kinda interesting to understand myself better.”

“You are a fucking miracle... I mean that. You're an impossibility, Parker... I mean, Peter and I are anomalies and even improbabilities, but you are impossible. You- you wouldn't be able to understand fully how your DNA is wound together, not with the Science we have. You'd have to go into Theoretical just to come close to- well, you.”

“Challenge accepted,” Parker nearly crowed while Michael groaned, yep definitely Peter's kid... “Well maybe not theoretical, but definitely biological sciences.”

“So, you've decided to want to go to the institute?”

“Yeah, I can- I can come home on weekends and breaks, and give you three some time alone-”

Michael blinked, “I swear to god if those two haven't been following the rules....”

Parker flailed and waved Xir arms, “Nope, not touching whatever that is, just- I know, about all that stuff, okay? I mean, I blew threw 8th grade in like 3 days... I was bored. I just mean, you've got a nest, and a mate and, it happens alright? I'm just mature enough to realize that now. Just- yeah no- no rule breaking, don't wanna know what they are in that regard, but yeah, giving you your space with your mate.”

Michael shook his head, “Any... other things happen while you were gone?”

Parker fiddled with Xir fingers, “Just- ya don't gotta worry about things... I know a lot more know. Um, Kitty, she's nice and she's a good person. I- I asked her some things, um about stuff, and she gave me a lot of information, so. Um, when I do reach sexual maturity, you- um, might be able to skip a lot of the uh female side of that.”

Michael blinked, “Oh, anything particular set off that talk?”

“Well, I was just um, worried when we got into some things in regards to female anatomy in biology. So, I- um, asked her since she'd been nice and helpful. She, oh right, she um gave me some things just in case. She said I looked around the age I should already know about it, if it was something I was going to deal with but- I think it has to do with not being truly mature yet? Maybe? I don't know really.”

“Technically, I'd say you were... mid teens? Maybe 15 or so? Yeah, Peter had that same baby face even when he hit 19, but yeah that's... that's well sexually maturing age for male and female humans. But if you're going for true mature adult, it's a little off. So you might still have some time.”

“Yeah, kinda why I had questions. I mean, I have males around me all the time, so- no real need for questions there.”

Michael hugged his spiderling, “There is no need to fear questions, you know that. And you know I'm a doctor... I have seen... well maybe not 'it all' but a metric fuck load of stuff, so you can't really surprise me all that much.”

Parker snorted, “I- I have been surprising you all my life...”

“You, well you're not wrong.”

Parker smiled and kissed his cheek, “Don't worry, Daddy, I'll ask if I have questions.”

Michael groaned when Xe rushed off for Xir room with Xir luggage, “Please, just call me Dad or something... you're old enough now people are gonna be creeped out.”

Parker blinked at him, “That... a mature thing?”

“Yeah,” Michael grumbled, “Just, don't ask...”

“Got it, thanks, Dad.”

Michael hummed, “Parker? Anything... odd during this molt?”

Parker blinked and shook Xir head, “Not that I noticed, why you notice something?”

“Just- your colors are more prominent than before.”

“Yeah, the red is darker... maybe a seasonal molt thing?”

“Maybe, I guess we'll find out.”

-

Parker was hunched over, grumbling and half asleep as Michael went into the kitchen. “Hey, Dad, um, abdominal pains are normal right?”

“Depends what type...” Michael tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, “Gonna make coffee, warmth and caffeine can help.”

“Your sleepiness or my cramps?”

“Yes,” Michael mumbled as he reached for mugs before shuffling over to the clinic, “You're not bleeding yet... are you?”

“Dad, seriously? No, no bleeding, not yet anyway, it's why I asked if it's normal. Kitty gave me the run down about 'during' and 'warning signs' but everyone's different so yeah.”

Michael scratched his head as he shuffled through and grumbled, trying to recall the problems the hormones males produce might cause during a spike of estrogen. “You might... you might have some issues during menstruation, well if you do even menstruate.”

“Like horrible cramping?”

“Like, sever hormone imbalance... when was the last time we got your blood checked?”

Parker was staring at the ceiling, “Um, I think it was right before I went to school... Ugh, just wanted some ibuprofen, not a poke and prod...”

“No prods, but there will be a poke, need to make sure your hormones aren't trying to, well, it could be bad on you.” Parker grumbled as Xe held out an arm and continued to grumble until Michael rolled his eyes and poured Xir a cup of coffee after taking the sample. “Just- let me know if it feels like sudden sharp stabbing pain? It- it should be dull aching, sometimes sudden aching, general discomfort but it should never be sever like sharp or stabbing.”

Parker grumbled, “Definitely discomfort... just- continuous discomfort...”

“We might have to balance your hormones when menstruation starts. That should help without compromising your normal balance.”

Parker just hummed, “Anything for it now?”

“Well, given your metabolism, I couldn't say but-” Michael set the bottle on the counter, “Take 3 of those before you go to bed, it might have a chance of helping.”

“The ibuprofen trick... Kitty told me about it. Said it can cause a quick period and hopefully cramp free or at least lessened cramping... It's supposed to help relieve the cramps too... but- yeah I can try it.”

“And try rubbing your abdomen, just under your bellybutt-” Michael stopped and blinked, right, his little spiderling didn't have a belly button, Xe had an exoskeleton... “Um, just above your groin, not like you're rubbing your stomach after eating a big meal, lower, like...” okay that whole 'I'm a doctor, I'm comfortable talking about the human body' thing was starting to go out the window when that meant talking to the person you literally bore... “Yeah-”

Parker grumbled, “Any other suggestions?”

“From what I've heard? Chocolate, and comfort foods, it helps you feel better about it at least.”

Parker snorted, “Don't feel good, just eat until you feel better?”

“More- it's more for the chemicals released by enjoyment, and nostalgia I guess... kinda like a bowl of soup when you're sick. Plus chocolate has caffeine too so, that can help some.”

“Never been sick,” Parker grumbled.

“Try going to the bathroom? Sometimes a little help can relieve the aching and discomfort. Kinda like when you have gas.”

Parker grumbled as Xe grabbed the coffee from the counter and shuffled to the bathroom. “Just, let me know when the results get done?”

“Yep.”

-

When Peter got home, Michael held out a glass to him, “What's up?”

“Seems our baby has officially grown up... Xe's been in Xir room all day... I'm actually starting to worry. But, the violin helps Xir so, I'm staying back.”

“Wait, what'd I miss?”

“First blood, Xe's having a hard time, but then the first can be the worst since it's a new experience. Very grumpy and very crampy... Just, give space until Xe decides it's time to be close. I'm hoping it's just 'grumpy sick Parker syndrome' but since it's the first one and so far Xir hormones have stayed Xir normal range, I've just been offering every common remedy I can.”

Peter sighed, “J can you let Xir know I'm home? And see what sounds good for dinner?”

“Xir says chocolate...” Jarvis actually chuckled, “And fries, preferably with a chocolate shake.”

“So be it,” Michael cheered, “Xe want the salty fries or the salt-less ones?”

“Xe says McDonald's.... I thought Xir had more taste than that.”

“J, you don't eat... you do not understand the goodness of a thick shake and fries, soooo I'mma let that comment slide,” Peter glared before smiling at the cracked door, “Hey, wanna go with or do you want us to call you when we get back?”

“Call,” was grumbled before the door shut again.

“I can see why you're wondering if it's grumpy Parker syndrome...”

Michael chuckled as Peter headed for the elevator, “Bring back some nuggets or Xe'll never forgive you.”

“With bbq, because I've raised a heathen that doesn't appreciate sweet and sour, I know, I know.”

Michael shook his head as he checked the cabinet, and grinned when he found the right ingredients. “J, have you gathered enough of the calming tones that have been helping Parker? So maybe we can have them on loop or in the background to help Xir? I'm... I can't tell if it's anything more than that really without actually dealing with more than one cycle, or poking and prodding and that's so not happening... At least not on the worst week Xe's ever had in Xir life, so far.”

Michael froze when Parker shuffled out of Xir room to mope to him and climb onto his back to hug him, “Daddy, what else helps? The pills don't help anymore, you said I can't have more for at least 6 hours it's only been 2.”

“Did you only take 3?”

Parker nodded and Xe clung tighter, “Not helping anymore. What else works?”

“How bad is it?”

“Just- constant annoyance and random sudden cramps... Papa getting chocolate? Really want chocolate.”

“Yeah, Papa's getting chocolate. I'm making something you'll like, but, I'm going to have to move around and you've gotten really long limbed so- might need to you to move.”

“Don't wanna move, warm and comfortable here.”

Michael blinked and sighed, “Jarvis,” he grumbled to himself, “I just realized bats are social, and that might be one of those conflicting natures problems with this. Do you feel better right now?”

“More comfortable, do I have to move?”

“Jarvis, can he take over being your cuddle buddy? He should be able to simulate the same things that I do.”

“Will you, can he chatter?”

“I assure you Xir, I can indeed chatter,” Jarvis smiled as he held out his arms and gathered up the grumpy spiderling, letting a soothing chatter sound as he settled them on the couch.

“That- feels better, that's what was missing, couldn't figure it out,” Parker settled and chattered back, resting Xir head on Jarvis' shoulder before seeming to fall asleep.

Michael caught the sound of the elevator and held a finger to his lips when Peter looked about to yell that he was back, pointing to the two on the couch, “Xe just fell asleep...”

“Xe's gonna be pissed if the fries get cold and the shake melts...”

Michael sighed and got a bowl out to dump a few cartons of fries into it before grabbing the chocolate he'd been melting and drizzling it over them, “Hope this doesn't have backlash...” Michael gave the bowl a shake to help distribute it before giving it one more drizzle and grabbed a fork, taking it to the sleeping young spiderling, “Parker, baby, Papa got back with food.”

Parker grumbled and blinked, “Food?”

“Mhm,” Michael handed off the bowl to the confused sleepy spider before Xe sniffed it and squealed, grabbing him, “Easy, you'll make me drop your shake.”

“Best daddies ever,” Parker squealed as Xe downed a good chunk of the shake before tearing into the bowl.

“I also got nuggets,” Peter called, blinking when Parker jumped across the room to sniff at the bag he was holding up and snagging it before jumping back to the couch to curl back up with Jarvis and hum as Xe stuffed a bbq dipped nugget into Xir mouth. “Hey, some of those are mine too!”

Parker hissed, and curled protectively around the bag. “Food.”

“Yep sick Parker syndrome...”

Michael laughed, “I'll go get more, just pull the brownies out in...”

“I'll inform him, sir, don't worry.”

“Best, J, the very best.”

“Brownies?” Parker asked, licking chocolate away from Xir lips.

“Yes, brownies.”

“Did you save the spoon?”

Michael shook his head, “Not this time, baby, you were sleeping.”

Parker pouted about as long as it took Xir to grab another mouth full of potatoes and chocolate before sighing, “Starting to see the upside of that eat until it's better thing...”

Michael smiled, “As long as it helps you feel better.”

He actually had to leave the room when he got back, making Peter blink at him when he practically floated to their room before closing the door and cackling before he composed himself to go back over to where Parker was out cold, chattering in Xir sleep, sprawled on Jarvis and clinging when he shifted to check to see if something was wrong, “Kinda reminds me of you when you were symbiote sitting...”

“Oh fuck right off,” Peter glared as he cleaned up the dishes before smiling at the chocolate smudges on their child's face, “If I was that adorable, bonus.”

“Oh, you were juuuust a little more adorable.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm,” Michael smirked as he curled his arms around his husband. “Practically edible.”

“Practically?”

“You were untouchable then so, yeah practically,” Michael kissed his cheek, “J, let Xir know when Xe can have another dose and there's more brownies staying warn in the oven.”

“That will be in, 2 hours sirs. You are warned,” Jarvis said as he held the sleeping spiderling close.

Michael grumbled, “I forgot to stock up when I got more food...”

“Huh?”

“J, do you know what Parker likes?”

“Xe, Xe's only been using tampons sir.”

Michael blinked, “What? Oh my god... okay, yeah we are- yeah talk is needed, that can make the cramps worse. Most use pads until they get comfortable, why would Xe use just tampons for Xir first time?”

“Ms. Kitty was the one that introduced Xir to products used for menstruate, perhaps that was her preference or all she had?”

“At least from the look of things she taught Xir right. But, yeah, if Xe's having so much discomfort and cramping we're gonna get pads, at least until things settle down. Just- let Xir know I'm out shopping.”

“Of course sir.”

-

Michael flinched when he was grabbed, “I love you!” He laughed at Parker's bouncing around, “I feel so much better, thank you-thank you-thank you!”

“Well, some people can use tampons and have no issues with them at all, others, well ya get something like what you had.”

“I still get random cramping but god it's not anywhere near as bad, thank you so much! God tampons are evil.”

Michael gave a sigh of relief when Parker was feeling better and bouncing around like Xir happy, normal self, “Just- yeah cramps are still a thing, they won't magically go away but, I just hope that helps.”

“God, they are nowhere near as bad as they were. Maybe I'm not supposed to have things in there? I mean... it's where the bleeding was coming from and everything like, well felt like something was supposed to go there. And Kitty said that it would feel like it kinda slid into place and like, locked down, and everything felt like she said it would so-”

“So, no more 'sick Parker syndrome'?”

Parker rolled Xir eyes as Xe shuffled through cabinets and the fridge, “Can we get pizza? Really want-”

“Don't say it!”

“Pineapple olive,” Parker smirked at Michael tapping his head against the counter.

“I am killing Wade... I thought you'd grow outa that non-sense.”

“You've never even tried it!”

“Pineapple... and olive... I do not need to drink poison to know it's poison either buuuut-”

Parker glared, “J, pizza please? Oh and one with pepperoni too! It's even better with pepperoni!”

Michael groaned, “Pepperoni has too much spice.”

“Dad, when was the last time you've checked on your sensitivities?”

“I'll admit, it's been a long time, but seeing as how sick the last time made me... I'm good not checking.”

Parker finally grumbled, “Fine, Dad's normal blah pizza too, please, J.”

“Might I suggest a cookie as well, sir?”

“J, you are a mind reader!”

“So, feeling better?” Michael finally asked as Parker curled up next to him, “No more horrible discomfort or pain?”

“Still- get like random spikes but it's nothing like it was. Think I can go back to school tomorrow?”

“Let's, let's keep you home for another day just to be sure that's what caused the major problems.”

“But-”

“Just one more day, it's a long way from home and it won't be comfortable getting back home if it starts up again.”

“Okay, just-”

“And no staying quiet... if you're hurting speak up! This- it could be a lot more serious problem than just your body not liking tampons, okay? Like serious medical conditions.”

“Okay, I- I'm just, I feel fine, just general discomfort, like you mentioned when it started.”

“Alright, so, I highly suggest just showering during everything. I don't know about you but blood in the water annoys me, plus it leaves that lingering scent that just puts my teeth on edge.”

“Yeah, can we get my room deep cleaned? I- I'm so sick of the smell of blood.”

“I'll get that taken care of while you're away, but- it's going to happen at the school too.”

“I- I can take care of that there. Don't worry.”

“So, any shopping you need done before heading back?”

“Um, yeah, a lot of things don't fit anymore...”

“J, put that on the list for tomorrow. We'll get you fitting clothes and get them all cleaned and packed before you head back.”

Parker smiled, wincing, “I'm gonna hit the head, can you grab the pizzas?”

“Yeah, don't worry. I got it.”

“Love you Dad, thanks for- figuring that out.”

“Yeah, just- that package should last for the week but if it doesn't you know where to find more?”

“Um, yeah Kitty went shopping with me, she's big on shopping,” Parker smirked. “I'll figure it out.”

“We're going to have to meet her, I already like her. She's a good influence on you.”

 


End file.
